


The Best Thing She Ever Made

by Clockwork



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Porn With Plot, Pre-Movie, splice genetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premovie headcanon piece. Seraphi and Caine are lovers, and she decides to tell him the meaning of the mark on his neck and just how his particular splice came to be. There's sex. There's storytime. There's a loooot of headcanon about Caine and his past, and why Jupiter was his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing She Ever Made

The air in the room was scented with gardenias and vanilla, the latter she’d learned seemed to keep his nature more amorous and took the edge off that soldier’s mind so that she was left to play with the warrior’s body as she pleased. All in the room was cloaked in white, from the walls to the thick, plush pillows scattered about, to the curtains that billowed in the artificial breeze that stirred the unnatural, carefully designed scents laced with pheremones, and left the shimmering gold candles placed about the room upon silvery mirrors flickering and flaring with the way the winds blew. 

It was all a carefully set scene. Each encounter was different, from a bar on a far planet, to having the entire room done as if it were the forest and her red velvet cape fluttered behind her as the big bad wolf chased her down. Tonight though was about seeing the gilded color of his flesh against the white. It was about downy wings in shades of chestnut and chocolate fluttering against the silky fabric beneath him. 

Strong thighs gripped at his hips, her entire body shuddering over him as manicured hands came down to rest on the strong planes of his chest. She knew with barely a single movement of his body he could flip her off him, send her tumbling, ass over head, to the floor. Yet he didn’t. She’d given him no reason to try and escape, to want to leave early from these moments they shared. Others tried to hold him by force and determination. Some by violence. Only two had ever succeeded in keeping the hunter close. One by camaraderie and the commanding spirit of the bee. The other by mutual pleasure and the sure hand of one used to both the spirited and the spliced. 

“I was worried you were going to put me off again,” she murmured, leaning forward to rest the sharp points of her elbows against his ribs, bracing her chin in the palm of her hands to stare down at him. He still filled her, thick and waiting for her word, for his release. He might be a legendary hunter, but he was still a pack animal eager for the word of the one that commanded him. Tonight, during these moments, it was Seraphi. “You’ve been a bad puppy,” she murmured, smiling coyly at him, dark eyes glinting with the spark of the candlelight.

“I’ve been working hard, and much as I like being here,” he murmured, strong hands gripping the slight curve of her hips. “I can’t exactly explain why I’m slipping away, can I? How would that sound? I’m sorry, Stinger, but her Majesty has requested the presence of my dick pounding away at her body so you’ll have to excuse me.”

“Caine Wise!”

She slapped his shoulder, rolling her eyes at him. “You are such a mutt,” she accused, making a making a face. “It’s not just your manhood I enjoy,” she pointed out. “You do have such elegant and powerful fingers as well,” she teased.

“Not to mention my tongue?”

“Oh, if you want to mention your tongue, we may have to move then and let you show me again just how talented it is,” she murmured, leaning down to drag the flat of her tongue along his neck, groaning at the taste of salt along his skin. 

The movement made slick tight muscles glide over him, leaving the splice panting softly as he arched, hips rolling to press himself more fully into her.

“Did I say you could play?”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t,” he noted, having learned early in their relationship how to play this game. When no instruction was given, he was free to do as he wished with the knowledge that doing so meant she might well impose new rules. 

“Mmm, I didn’t, did I? How about this,” she murmured, rocking slowly, using her elbows against his skin to push herself back before sliding back up his body. 

It was less sex as it was pushing his edges, seeing how much it took for her to take him apart. Again part of the game, each time changing and twisting and different, and yet the end goal of passing out in a slick, panting, shuddering mess was always the same. 

“I have a story to tell you. One I should have told you before. After I’m done, you can do to me whatever you want,” she said.

He tensed. Never had she given him that freedom, and never would he have expected her to let him that far off the proverbial leash in giving him carte blanche to do whatever he wanted. 

“Now now, nothing you do will be held against you, puppy,” she murmured, leaning down to brush full, crimson stained lips against his own tightly drawn mouth. “I promise. This one time, after I finish the story, you can do whatever you want. Walk out until our next meaning. Use me until you can’t move. Whatever you want. Is that a deal?”

Stinger worked to help him to not rush in, as the commanded said, where angels feared to tread. The lessons never seemed to stick, and the very next chance Caine was flinging himself wide armed and whole-heartedly into whatever came at him. Just like now.

“You have a deal,” he agreed, leaning back and cradling his head on his folded arms, staring up at her. “Tell me a story, Your Majesty.”

“Once upon a time,” she began, because didn’t ever good story begin with those words? “There was a young woman with a sharp and bright mind. So while she was elegant and beautiful, and while most noticed that most about her, it was her mind that she most cherished. She had dreams, ones that were far reaching and would entirely change the world, change mankind as everyone knew it.”

Even as she spoke, her voice low and sultry as if she was whispering shocking secrets to her lover, she drew small sigils on his chest with the tip of one finger, almost as if she were drawing out the scenes she spoke of. 

“The one thing that bothered her the most was the idea of aging. She watched many she cared about grow older, lose their brilliance due to the ravages of time, and she knew that she would never allow this to happen to her. That one had to come first so that she could succeed with everything else she wanted.”

Caine watched her intently, actually curious about the story. He didn’t speak though, knowing he had agreed to let her tell him as story, not for him to participate. Even if he could see where this was going.

“So, as I’m sure you realized, she started on the early formulas for Regenex. It took years for her to find the proper formula. Years of life she didn’t have, locked away in her lab, knowing that if she failed in this, then all the rest would be meaningless. 

“The first formula to even seem as if it might succeed became reality when she was nearing her sixty-fifth year. Already she was feeling the changes, not only the most obvious ones to her body, but the crueler natural changes of the loss of her mental skills. Maybe there would be another chance, but if this didn’t work, she knew that hope for a chance would be hard to find. She took the formula herself.”

Caine winced, knowing that if he was right, the results were looming above him but that didn’t make those words any less terrifying to imagine Seraphi, or anyone, risking their lives to be eternally youthful. Even for as long as Seraphi herself had remained the young, stunningly beautiful woman who was now placing small, sharp bites along his chest. 

“I love how you listen, Puppy. So intent and quiet. You are perfect in that.” He was perfect in a lot, but that was the second half of her story, after all.

“When that first formula worked, she began working on her other plans. The greatest of which was the idea she had to create the sort of beings that would be needed to carry on in the world as it was becoming. They would need soldiers, and commanders, and beings that could do what humans could not do. They needed to be more,” she said, shifting to stare down into Caine’s eyes.

Her fingers gripped his chin, turning his head to the side. Leaning down, she carefully traced her tongue over the mark on his neck. Taking her time, following every line as if she had them memorized, burned into the very fibre of her soul. Maybe it was.

“Do you have any idea what this mark means?”

“It’s the mark of the scientist that developed my splice,” he said without hesitation. “All splices bear the mark of their maker, each one unique to a different scientist.”

“Exactly, but do you know why your maker chose this mark?”

He wanted to just shake his head, but Seraphi still held his chin. “No. Do you know why they chose that?”

“I do. They are the symbol for the planet Jupiter. Her birth was heralded at that time for many reasons, the planet in its ascendence and it became a day of celebration on the planet many years later. Even other planets such as my beloved Earth still hold the idea of Jupiter ascending to mean that those born during that time will be destined for great things.”

Caine stayed silent, curious now to know where this story was going, why Seraphi was focusing on him and not herself as he had thought she had been previously.

“Stinger’s maker was much into bees. She loved how they worked together, their colonies gave her endless hours of entertainment. She wanted to create leaders such as that who would answer to a queen, and yet be self sufficient. Your maker wanted to compliment hers with the perfect soldier. Someone strong, powerful, fearless. Someone able to do what needed to be done with little question or hesitation.”

Drawing back from where she was breathing the words over that mark, staring down once more into Caine’s eyes as her delicate touch brought his gaze back to hers. “It took so much longer than those like Stinger. It took years of working and reworking, of failures and dangers. You, Caine, are my greatest achievement. Even beyond the formula we now use for Regenex.”

Both of her hands cupped his cheeks, staring down into his eyes. “You are everything that little girl wanted to create, and why I spent my entire mortal life perfecting Regenex. So that I could find the perfect splice, the formula that would create the perfect soldiers.”

He knew why she had made the offer she had. It was what sparked his first question she hadn’t prompted.

“And the perfect lovers?”

She could have taken offense, but Seraphi only rolled her eyes. “Please. You are the first I brought to my bed. At least of my splices. Not because you are mine, but because you are you, Caine. I made the splice, but the man himself is all you,” she said. “And that man is the one that I invited to my bed. Now…” She grinned at him. “Knowing my hand had something to do with the sexy creature that makes me scream? Well, there’s kind of a kick in that, I admit.”

Now it was Caine’s turn to roll his eyes. “Is storytime over?”

Something flickered behind her gaze. If it had been anyone else, Caine would have called it fear. Perhaps it was apprehension. He wouldn’t even think of it as fear.

“Yes, puppy. Storytime is over.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

There were so many answers she could have given him, but she merely shrugged one shoulder. “I felt you should know the truth. You spend enough time in my bed, you should know something about my mind.”

In part she wanted him to know her body was not the perfectly honed part of her that she could use in their play. In part she wanted him to never hear it from another. She could never consider why else she had told him. Not even to herself, nonetheless never spoken to him. 

“I’m glad you told me, Seraphi,” he said, speaking her name and not the title he so often used. “Now, I do believe the deal with anything I wanted?” 

Even as he asked, he was shifting, strong hands gripping her waist and moving to slid her off him. Groaning as the wet heat slid away, his hands keeping hold of her even as he moved to sit up further, bracing himself against the headboard.

“So should I not summon you again, Caine?”

Two could play at this game, and her voice hardened, all royalty and pain carefully hidden. 

“Why would you think that?” He paused where they were, his body arched and his hand still resting against her waist. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you’re leaving.”

She wanted to flee, but she couldn’t leave. Not before him. Not when it would be seen as being hurt when she herself had said he could do whatever he wanted once she’d told her story. 

“I’m not leaving, Seraphi,” he said, bracing himself in a sitting position, one leg bent, and his cock hard and glistening against his abdomen. “I’m doing exactly what you created me to do. Be relentless and cunning. Which means taking advantage of your slip earlier,” he said, reaching up and tangling his fingers into the touseled locks at the back of her head. “Your said whatever I wanted.”

Yet he only held her there, staring at her. “Unless, and this is your one chance. Ask to take back the words and I will release you from them. Not another word of your slip or your story.”

“It was not a slip, Puppy. I’m offering…” Her gaze dropped seductively, taking in the sight of him sprawled out before him and then sliding back up to his face. “Anything. Even that which I’ve denied you before. If you can get me to do it,” she teased, tongue flicking over her rouged lips. 

He shook his head. “I’m going to ask you to do it,” he said, before grinning at her in a way that could only be described as wolfish. “Because I am, and always will be, the best thing you ever made.”

Seraphi laughed, loving that was what he had taken from her story. “Yes, my puppy. You are.”

His fingers stayed tangled in her hair as Seraphi leaned down, kneeling on the plush mattress with her ass in the air and hands clutching at the silken sheets. Crimson lips placed a reverent kiss to the head of his cock. He most certainly was the best thing she had ever made, and he was and would always be, hers.


End file.
